(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high voltage discharge lamp driving device, more particularly, to such a device which can be used for an outdoor high voltage discharge lamp driving device due to reducing discharge start voltage of the high voltage discharge lamp by changing a turns ratio of a last output coil. This invention also relates to the high voltage discharge lamp driving device which can light the high voltage discharge lamp HID in an instant by outputting over tens of thousands of volt discharge start voltage, and which can raise an efficiency of power by generating high voltage pulses for driving the high voltage discharge lamp and by shortening the periods of high voltage pulse applied to the high voltage discharge lamp.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A high voltage discharge lamp, such as a metal-haloid lamp, is generally used for outdoor lighting or factorial lighting, but this is minimized to be used in indoor lighting, such as in a store having a low ceiling.
To light up this high voltage discharge lamp, thousands to tens of thousands of volt discharge start voltage is needed. So discharge lamp driving device is needed to get this discharge start voltage from hundreds of common power volt.
A technique for driving a conventional high voltage discharge lamp is disclosed in Korean Patent Application Publication No. 91-3551 (Publication Date: Jun. 4, 1991), entitled "Electronic Stabilizer for High Voltage Discharge Lamp".
A stabilizer which plays an important role in a driving device has an electronic device instead of a transformer in the publication "Electronic Stabilizer for High Voltage Discharge Lamp". So the size and the weight of the stabilizer are minimized. At the same time, the loss of power is reduced and the production cost can be lower.
But the "Electronic Stabilizer for High Voltage Discharge Lamp" in conventional art, has less than thousands of volt output voltage as discharge start voltage. After the high voltage discharge lamp is turned ON and OFF, a user has to wait for several minutes when he turns ON the high voltage discharge lamp again. So there is a disadvantage in indoor lighting in the case where the high voltage discharge lamp is frequently turned ON and OFF.